


Hounds of Hell

by blueflowers, spark_of_jenius



Series: Family Ties [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Werewolves, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflowers/pseuds/blueflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_of_jenius/pseuds/spark_of_jenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>This work has been deleted, as the authors have rewritten it as original fiction and are currently querying literary agents! Watch this space for updates. :)</strong> Hulda likes Faolan. A LOT. But it's not like it's going to go anywhere, right? It can't, while she's immortal and he's not. But when Henry Parish sets out to steal the legendary Sword of Hounds and both Faolan and Team Witnesses set out to stop him, Hulda learns that people aren't always what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hounds of Hell

**This work has been deleted, as the authors have rewritten it as original fiction and are currently querying literary agents! Watch this space for updates. :)**


End file.
